Demuéstralo
by Miss Masen Darcy
Summary: Tras un accidente al salir del hospital Ha Ni cambia la manera en que ve a su esposo Seung Jo quien siempre se ha mostrado frió y poco demostrativo en el tiempo que llevan de casados. Ahora él deberá demostrarle que realmente ella es importante para su vida y no quiere perderla. ¿Logrará ha Ni perdonarlos? ¿Podrá Seung Jo reconquistar el corazón de su esposa?


**Anyonghaseyo a todos ustedes bellos lectores.**

 **Hoy venimos con nuestra primer historia y deseamos que sea de su agrado.**

 **Sinopsis: Tras un accidente al salir del hospital Ha Ni cambia la manera en que ve a su esposo Seung Jo quien siempre se ha mostrado frió y poco demostrativo en el tiempo que llevan de casados. Ahora él deberá demostrarle que realmente ella es importante para su vida y no quiere perderla. ¿Logrará ha Ni perdonarlos? ¿Podrá Seung Jo reconquistar el corazón de su esposa?**

 **Nos vemos al final de capítulo.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1 : Lágrimas y reclamos.**_

Beak Seung Jo estaba aliviado de llegar temprano a su casa, con suerte Oh Ha Ni lo dejaría dormir nuevamente en la cama esta noche, su espalda estaba pagando caro el dormir tantos días seguidos en un sofá que era demasiado chico para su tamaño, pero se rehusaba a abandonar la habitación. Extrañaba la sensación del cuerpo de su esposa acurrucado junto a él, oler el suave rastro de lilas y coco de su pelo…

¡Oh cuento extrañaba Seung Jo esos placeres al dormir! O el amoroso carácter de Oh Ha Ni… Si tan solo la hubiera recogido del hospital todo esto no habría sucedido. Era lo que debía pagar por haber sido un mal esposo. Jamás dejaría de culparse por lo ocurrido, su actitud infantil puso en riesgo la vida de su esposa.

Apretó el acelerador para llegar cuanto antes, tal vez podría convencerla de ir al cine o cenar fuera para que se despejara.

 **...**

–Estoy en casa. –Deseaba tanto ser recibido como antes por Ha Ni.

–En la cocina Seung Jo. – contestó desde la cocina la madre.

–Anyonghaseyo omoni, ¿Cómo estuvo el día?

–¡Ottoke Seung Jo-yah! Ha estado toda la tarde encerrada, no ha querido salir a comer y por supuesto ha puesto llave a la puerta. La he escuchado llorar también. El médico fue muy estricto con respecto a no saltarse comidas y estresarse pero ella no me escucha como antes… – Omma Baek derramó una lágrima, estaba tan preocupada por su nuera.

–Tranquila omoni seguro me abre la puerta a mí así que le llevaré lo que hayas preparado y haré que lo coma todo. –Seung Jo abrazó a su madre y supo que no sería sencillo hacer comer a su esposa y menos hacerla cambiar de actitud.

–Arassó, nosotros nos iremos para que puedan hablar sin problema, nos quedaremos en el departamento de la ciudad. –Dejó delante de su hijo la bandeja para Ha Ni y subió a buscar a Eun Jo para irse.

–Gracias omoni, yo me encargo. – elevó una plegaria para que las cosas fueran a mejor.

 **...**

Mientras subía las escaleras luego de despedir a su madre y hermano recordó como cada vez que llegaba del trabajo si Ha Ni estaba en la casa ella lo recibiría con una sonrisa y caminaría detrás de él a la habitación para ayudarlo a ponerse cómodo, también recordó como solía fastidiarse por tenerla detrás de él todo el tiempo. Que imbécil se había comportado todos estos años con la mujer que lo amó incondicionalmente…

Baek Seung Jo extrañaba lo que él mismo había rechazado.

–¿Ha Ni soy yo, puedes abrirme la puerta por favor? –Aguardó a que le abriera la puerta.

–Está abierto, abre tu solo. –la voz de su esposa sonó áspera del otro lado y confirmó sus sospechas de que las cosas iban a ponerse muy feas.

–Omoni me ha dicho que no has querido comer y que te escuchó llorar, el médico fue muy claro necesitas alimentarte, omoni se preocupa por ti sé que estás enojada conmigo aún pero no te comportes descortés con ella que se preocupa por tu cuidado. –No quería empezar así, pero la situación lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia y los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

–¿Descortés? Me salto una comida y quiero estar sola y eso me convierte en una persona descortés, estupendo… Deberías medir sus palabras Doctor Beak. –Ha Ni sentada en el sofá miró a su esposo con odio. Seung Jo se sintió enseguida arrepentido de sus palabras.

–No quiero pelar por favor, sentémonos a comer juntos y así puedes contarme que te ha tenido tan triste para llorar todo el día. –Intento cambiar la situación dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa pequeña donde ambos solían sentarse a estudiar y se acercó lentamente para sentarse a su lado en el sofá, el mismo que se había convertido en su lecho de descanso los últimos cuatro días, y tomó su mano .

–No me toques, no te atrevas a ponerme un solo dedo encima. –Ella se levantó de un salto y sentó de su lado de la cama.

–¿Qué sucede? Esta mañana creí que las cosas estaban mejorando entre nosotros. –Seung Jo no sabía cómo comportarse con la mujer que veía delante suyo, era fría y hablaba de una manera dura y enojada, todo lo contrario a su siempre dulce e infantil esposa.

–¿Mejor? Solo necesitaba el jabón para la ropa que estaba demasiado alto y puesto que estabas ahí te pedí que lo hicieras por mi nada más, no confundas necesitar un favor con necesitarte a ti. –sus palabras destilaban amargura.

–¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar molesta conmigo? Ya no puedo más, estoy en el trabajo preocupado y ansioso por saber que voy a encontrar al venir a casa, si mi esposa va a recibirme con una sonrisa finalmente y dejarme volver a dormir en la cama o por el contrario ver la mitad del armario vacio porque decidiste dejarme. –Se tomó el pelo y tiró de él para aliviar un poco el inminente dolor de cabeza que estaba sufriendo. Quería que todo acabara pronto, volver a su vida normal y rutinaria.

–Si quieres una esposa feliz y sumisa estás muy equivocado, las cosas han cambiado y eres el único que no quiere verlo. Ya no soy la misma y no voy a volver a serlo. –Se levantó y entró al guardarropa, él la siguió temiendo que comenzara a juntar su ropa para irse.

–Me acusas de no ver que cambiaste pero soy el único que sufre por tus cambios de humor y sé que no tienen nada que ver con el accidente y yo también sufro por ello, pude haberte perdido y de solo pensar eso se me parte el alma. Sé que fue mi responsabilidad lo que ocurrió, ¡maldita sea lo recuerdo todo el tiempo! –Podía sentir que su cuerpo estaba agotado por la discusión y quería desesperadamente abrazarla fuerte y no soltarla pero temía hacerlo y que ella lo rechazara.

–Por favor no finjas que te importo siquiera un poco. –Ha Ni tomó la ropa de cama que Seung Jo usaba cada noche. –Sal de mi camino.

–Claro que me importas eres mi esposa, y ¿A dónde vas con eso?

–Se nota mucho lo que te importo, tanto que me pusiste la condición de ingresar a enfermería para registrar el matrimonio, cuando ya habíamos vuelto de la luna de miel tú maldito cretino. –pasó de largo con la ropa y la arrojó fuera de la alcoba.

–¡Deja de tergiversar todo lo que digo e insultar! –Seung Jo tomó nuevamente la ropa y la entró al dormitorio arrojándola a un costado de la mesa donde la comida se enfriaba.

–No grites, me molesta que me levantes la voz. Y no tergiverso nada, hablo por lo que tus palabras me hacen sentir. Ya estoy cansada de todo esto, cansada de nuestro matrimonio, cansada de ser la estúpida en la relación, la que no vale… –Ella empezó a llorar, él se quedó de piedra ante sus palabras.

–¿De dónde sacas eso?

–¿Me amas? ¿Me quisiste siquiera alguna vez? Y no me refiero a antes de casarnos, estoy hablando de ahora, en estos últimos seis meses al menos. ¿Alguna vez siquiera te interesó algo de mí? –Lo miró y sus ojos estaban vacios, un alma desgarrada y un corazón destrozado se reflejaban en los ojos café.

–¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver?

–Tiene todo que ver, ¿Sabías que todos estos años llevé un diario personal?

–No, jamás lo mencionaste.

–Siempre ha estado sobre mi mesa de noche pero nunca te detuviste a mirar siquiera que era. –Ella lo tomó y le mostró el cuaderno con margaritas.

–Jamás lo habría leído de todos modos. –Mintió, por supuesto que sabía lo que era, pero no creyó que debiera decirle por miedo a lo que ella respondería si supiera que en varias ocasiones él estuvo a punto de leerlo.

–Por supuesto, porque no dudo que te hubiera parecido infantil no solo que llevara un diario sino que seguramente creerías que hablaría de cosas para nada inteligentes.

–No me refería a eso, respeto la privacidad de las personas y aunque seas mi esposa tienes derecho a tener privacidad. –La contempló abrir el diario a la altura de un post-it que sobre salía en color amarillo.

– _Seung Jo me regaló un abrigo hoy, es el mismo que vi en la tienda la semana pasada cuando salimos del hospital, fue un gesto tan lindo, aunque hubiera preferido que quisiera sentarse conmigo en el sofá y mirar una película abrazados. Haber estado tantas horas sin vernos por nuestros turnos de guardia no parece afectarle a él, sin embargo yo no dejo de extrañarlo. –_ Era un fragmento, estaba compartiendo sus pensamientos y deseos y al escucharlos sintió como un golpe en el estomago porque él era el malo en esas líneas. Ella seguía derramando lágrimas.

–¿Por qué me lees partes de tu diario? –Rogaba que no siquiera si había más de eso.

–Escucha se pone aún mejor. –Abrió en otra página marcada. – _Seung Jo se fue de viaje a Tokio para una capacitación hace cuatro días y aún no ha devuelto mis llamadas, hice mi mayor esfuerzo y me mantuve con solo dos llamadas al día como me pidió que hiciera en los horarios que incluso me dijo pero aún así no me ha mandado siquiera un mensaje de texto, sin embargo escuché esta mañana a Eun Jo decirle a eomoni que su hyun lo llamó en la noche para preguntarle que libros quería que le trajera. Tengo miedo de que Seung Jo ya no me quiera. No voy a molestarlo hoy ya que mañana vuelve, solo espero que desee descansar un día en casa antes de volver al trabajo así yo puedo disfrutarlo un poco, aunque sé que solo va a ser mirándolo porque seguramente no quiera salir ni que lo moleste._ –Mientras leía recodó ese viaje, se sentía culpable pero en su momento se justificó diciendo que había perdido su móvil, aunque sabia que podía llamarla desde el hotel.

–Sabes lo que pasó en ese viaje así que ya basta Ha Ni, ya fue su…

–¡Basta nada! Te vas a sentar y escuchar sin decir una palabra, porque si te vas de este dormitorio no respondo de lo que pueda pasar. –Lo apuntó con un dedo y luego señaló el sofá.

–¿Te estás oyendo? No suenas como mi esposa y no te comportas como tal, ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Esta mañana al irme al trabajo creí que las cosas estaban mejor. –Él no se movió de la puerta, ella lo miró más enfurecida.

–Al releer este diario me di cuenta que siempre he sido yo la que estuvo para ti, pero jamás, nunca desde que nos casamos te molestaste en pensar en cómo tu actitud me hacía sentir. Incluso fuí tan detallada en lo que registré que tengo contada las veces en que has dicho que me amas. Escuche Doctor Baek es sobre usted. –Otra página nueva. – _Siento que puedo volar, Seung Jo me ha llevado a un lindo restaurante para celebrar nuestro cuarto aniversario y al llegar a casa como no había nadie (seguro omoni planeó todo) pudimos pasar una noche de amor con mi esposo; él volvió a decirme que me ama justo antes de dormirse. Me ha dicho que me ama dieciséis veces ya. Atesoro muchísimos cada vez que lo dijo, sé que él es reservado así que cuando me lo dice sé que lo siente de verdad aunque por sus acciones a veces no parezca. Lo amo mucho y me gusta decírselo todas las noches cuando ya está dormido así él no se siente presionado para decirlo también. –_ Ha Ni sin poder ya mantenerse en pie se sentó sobre la cama y cerró el diario.

–Por favor detente, esto te está lastimando y ya no quiero verte sufrir, por favor podemos solucionar las cosas, solo dime que quieres que haga. –Se acercó un poco a la cama para estar cera de ella pero no se atrevió a tocar.

–¡No me digas que me calme! En cuatro años de casados me dijiste que me amabas dieciséis veces, hice la cuenta y significa que me dijiste te amo cada noventa y un días, es sorprende porque tuvimos más sexo de lo que dijiste esas palabras, pero claro lo que sucede en verdad es que nosotros teníamos sexo cuando tú querías, porque no creo que siquiera pienses que me hacías el amor porque para eso tendrías que amarme y dudo que lo hagas, solo te sacabas las ganas con la idiota que te calienta la cama y los pies ¿verdad Baek Seung Jo?

–¡BASTA! –Dio vuelta a la cama y tomándola por los brazos la levantó y sacudió para que se callara y dejara de decir todas esas cosas que él en el fondo sabía que tenían cierto grado de verdad, pero no podía reconocer. Ella se soltó con fuerza y lo empujó.

–No, no, nooooo ¡Jamás me amaste! Te casaste conmigo porque omoni te obligó, mi insistencia en que te amaba por tanto tiempo y ese estúpido beso bajo la lluvia te obligaron a hacerlo, si alguna vez me hubieras amado jamás me habrías tratado como lo hiciste, humillaciones constantes, falta de respeto sin cesar a todo lo que hiciera o dijere… –Las lágrimas del bello rostro de su esposa desgarraron a Seung Jo porque sabía que decía la verdad, pero eso había sido entonces con el paso del tiempo él la había amado cada día más.

–No es así, estas equivocada y no voy a seguir discutiendo porque no te hace bien cuando te calmes y quieras hablar serenamente sabes dónde voy a estar. –Quería huir, los sentimientos los embargaban y sentía que iba a estallar. Quería tomarla y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento y luego hacerle el amor para demostrarle que estaba equivocada, pero era un cobarde y necesitaba huir para poner su mente en orden y actuar racionalmente así que salió de la alcoba.

–¡No huyas cobarde! No te vayas cuando te estoy hablando ¡Beak Seung Jo vuelve inmediatamente! –Ha Ni lo siguió hasta las escaleras donde se puso delante y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños cerrados mientras lloraba sin parar.

–¡Basta te vas a hacer daño deja de intentar golpearme! –Él la tomó de las muñecas y la arrojó sobre su pecho para abrazarla; a este punto él también derramaba lágrimas al ver la condición en que su esposa se encontraba. Todo estaba fuera de control.

–No me toques, suéltame no me toques. –Ha Ni se soltó del abrazo de su esposo pero en el movimiento sus pies perdieron el equilibrio en el bode de las escaleras y comenzó a caer golpeando su cabeza y cuerpo repetidamente.

Seung Jo corrió a su lado y la tomó en sus brazos intentando hacerla reaccionar mientras acariciaba su rostro y besaba su frente.

–Ha Ni-yah responde por favor, por favor responde, por favor reacciona cariño.

Ha Ni no respondía. Seung Jo sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba.

* * *

 **¡No nos maten por favor!**

 **Ya sabemos que no ha sido la mejor manera de terminar el capítulo pero esperamos que lo que viene a continuación les guste.**

 **Estaremos publicando cada sábado, así que por favor tengan paciencia las escritoras.**

 **Pueden dejarnos sus comentarios con lo que piensan y lo que les pareció, apreciaremos mucho sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias por habernos leído y nos vemos el sábado que viene.**

 **Cariños y Besos.**

 **PD: Aunque no tenga cuenta en FanFiction pueden comentar igual.**


End file.
